


Unforgettable

by spinsters_grave



Series: PJO Sapphic Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversation™, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, PJO Sapphic Week! Lovin it, She Drives Me Crazy by the Fine Young Cannibals, i had a lot of fun writing this, i still love it, this is honestly just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinsters_grave/pseuds/spinsters_grave
Summary: “It’s not like we don’t have practice,” Piper muttered. “I’ve kissed plenty of guys in my day.”“I’ve kissed enough,” Annabeth shot back.“I don’t doubt that, my pearl of wisdom. Doesn’t change the fact neither of us have any idea what we’re doing.”How's that for a first kiss? PJO Sapphic Week Day One—Firsts.





	Unforgettable

“Ha. That was—”

 

“Terrible.”

 

“Yeah—”

 

“No good.”

 

“It was pretty—”

 

“Terrible.”

 

“You said that already.”

 

“Messy.”

 

“Oh, good one.”

 

_ “Awesome.” _

 

At that, and with the sight of Annabeth’s banana split smile, Piper had to laugh. Annabeth joined after a split second, her waterfall of a laugh bursting from the dam that held it back. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Piper said, retracting one of her arms from Annabeth’s body to wipe at her eyes, “maybe we should try again?”

 

“Maybe if you stopped  _ giggling _ so much we could get somewhere,” Annabeth said, her chin coming to land on Piper’s chest. 

 

“Oh, now that, see, that would be a horrible idea.”

 

Annabeth smiled again. “Let’s try again.”

 

Their mouths got within inches of each other again—Piper could feel Annabeth’s breath push against her lips—before they both had to stop and giggle again. 

 

“I told you we need to stop laughing,” Annabeth scolded, but her smile suggested otherwise. “Do we need a game plan? Do we  _ seriously  _ need a game plan for a  _ kiss?” _

 

“It’s not like we don’t have practice,” Piper muttered.  _ “I’ve _ kissed plenty of guys in my day.”

 

“I’ve kissed enough,” Annabeth shot back. 

 

“I don’t doubt that, my pearl of wisdom. Doesn’t change the fact neither of us have any idea what we’re doing.”

 

“I don’t know about you, but  _ I’m _ having  _ fun  _ kissing my  _ girlfriend.” _

 

“So am I! Well, I’m trying to, Annie Betty darling. Your name is so long, baby.”

 

“Your name is just right.  _ Piper.” _

 

Piper shivered, and with the way Annabeth bit her lip, she felt it all the way from her chin to her toes hanging off the edge of the couch. 

 

“Practice makes perfect, right,” Piper asked, stealing glances at Annabeth’s lips that she  _ knew _ wouldn’t go uncaught. Annabeth’s lips curled around her teeth. 

 

Neither of them said a word as Annabeth rose to Piper’s face. They didn’t giggle this time. 

 

A whisper of breath across her lips was all the warning Piper got before Annabeth brushed her own across Piper’s mouth; they kept their lips closed and Piper’s eyes didn’t so much close as slam shut. 

 

She wound a hand through Annabeth’s thick, unbound hair, imagining the golden waves cascading through her fingers, like sunrise on the Pacific Ocean. Her hair went on for forever. 

 

Annabeth missed with her lips, landing on the side of Piper’s mouth instead. Piper shifted on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. Accidentally, totally not on purpose, a pillow got kicked off and thumped on the floor. 

 

Annabeth and Piper froze, their eyes jumping to the sound. Slowly, Annabeth turned back to look at Piper, a certain look on her face that reminded Piper of almost being caught. 

 

“Do you think we should pick it up?”

 

“Nah, just leave it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Piper ran her hand over Annabeth’s hair again, trying to get her to focus back on the  _ important  _ things. Annabeth leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering, almost closing, before fixing Piper with a gaze. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Piper murmured, her eyes flickering between Annabeth’s own stormy gray ones, half-lidded and adoring. 

 

Annabeth smiled at that, and with one final push against Piper’s hand, ducked down to sprinkle Piper’s face with butterfly kisses. Piper giggled at the sensation—it tickled. 

 

“You are  _ sensational,  _ my darling,” Annabeth whispered between kisses, the words passed into Piper’s ear with tiny rosy hands. Piper hummed pleasantly and kissed whatever part of Annabeth she could. 

 

“If I’m sensational, what does that make you?” Piper didn’t take her mouth off Annabeth, letting the words escape around the corners of her mouth, knowing Annabeth would hear them all the same.

 

“The sensation’s girlfriend.”

 

Piper smiled wide against Annabeth’s skin. She kissed the same spot over and over, until Annabeth huffed with laughter and sat up straighter.  _ “Basta.” _

 

She hunched her back and bunny kissed Piper’s nose, a scrunched up smile dancing across her face. “Sensational.”

 

“My pearl of wisdom.”

 

Annabeth brushed her lips across Piper’s again. Piper smiled, close-lipped, her cheeks pushing her eyes into wrinkles. 

 

“I have to say this is going better,” Annabeth murmured. “Due to my excellent teaching, one must assume.”

 

Piper laughed, then smoothed another hand over Annabeth’s glorious hair. “I am but your humble student, m’lady.”

 

“Oh my gods, all you’d have to do is tip your fedora and you’re all set.” Annabeth snorted. As before, she leaned into Piper’s hand, still holding her head. An idea came into her mind—they often did—and she turned to give a tiny kiss to the inside of Piper’s palm. It felt like receiving a priceless jewel, a diamond, a treasure. Annabeth’s nose brushed against the side of Piper’s hand as she turned back to look into her eyes. 

 

“Gods,” Piper breathed.

 

Annabeth said nothing, simply laid another kiss onto Piper’s skin. Piper’s fingers threaded through Annabeth’s golden hair, and as she tried to pull her hand away, the hair came with. 

 

Piper kissed Annabeth as gently as she could, as if she were handling fine porcelain. Time after time after time their lips met, and Piper felt a blessing from each one. 

 

A thought came to mind, and Piper gasped in laughter. Annabeth pulled away, a frown pulling at the corners of her eyes and forcing deep creases in her face. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Piper said, not letting herself meet Annabeth’s stormy gray eyes. “Just that my mom would approve of this very, very much.”

 

Annabeth sighed, and Piper glanced back up to see her cast her eyes up to the heavens. “Piper McLean. Love of my life, light of my days, my wondrous sensation.”

 

“Annabeth Chase, my pearl of wisdom, diamond of clarity, bottomless well of knowledge. Why are we complimenting each other?”

 

“You drive me crazy.”

 

“Woo, woo, and I can’t help myself,” Piper sang, threading her fingers through Annabeth’s hair again. “She drives me crazy, woo woo!”

 

Annabeth snorted. “You’re so lucky you hold the universe in your hands.”

 

Piper ran her fingers down the golden length of Annabeth’s hair. “I sure do, baby.”

 

Annabeth leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Piper’s lips. “How’s that for our first kiss?”

 

“Unforgettable.”

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PJO Sapphic Week—http://pjosapphicweeks.tumblr.com/ Day One! I really think we need more WLW in fandoms, so I'm glad events like this exist.
> 
> Piper is singing this song near the end: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sw54Pdh_m8 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you have any questions, please don't be hesitant to ask!


End file.
